1. Field
The present disclosure relates to transistors, methods of manufacturing the same, and electronic devices including the transistors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in various electronic devices. Specifically, since a thin film transistor (TFT) may be manufactured on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, TFTs are useful in a field related to display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices or organic light emitting display devices.
In order to improve operational characteristics of a transistor, a method of applying an oxide layer having high carrier mobility as a channel layer has been attempted. Such a method is mainly applied to a TFT for a display device.